A conventional device may include a spherical housing and an internal drive system including one or more motors coupled to one or more wheels engaged to an inner surface of the spherical housing. A biasing mechanism, including a spring and contact end, may be coupled to the internal drive system to provide diametrically opposing force between the wheels and contact end to allow for power to the motors to be transferred to the inner surface of the spherical housing, causing the self-propelled device to roll along a contact surface. The self-propelled device may rotate based on a combination of movement of its center of mass, independent power to the motors, and the force of the biasing mechanism against the inner surface. A magnetic coupling component may be included with the biasing mechanism. The magnetic coupling component may comprise ferrous metal or a permanent magnet, such as a neodymium magnet, to provide a magnetic field through the spherical housing to magnetically interact with external devices and/or accessories.